jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuisitsu Miyamoto
Chuisitsu Miyamoto---450 year old Mistress of Winds, Demon Elemental Appearance Chusitsu has been described as looking remarkably similar to her mother. History Geoffrey is an old enemy of Astarte and her furies so when he heard that she was in Japan he began arguing with Chusitsu Miyamoto that they needed to put a stop to her. Chusitsu amused at Taylor's antics kept baiting him as it was providing her with rare enough sport as Taylor regarded her antics with aversion. Eventually Yagyu Hanarabi spoke up as he saw there argument as an opportunity to both take Chushitsu’s side and oppose her. He even expressed interest in Astarte only for Geoffrey to inform him that she was a lesbian. He then compared Chushitsu to her even calling her a whore. This caused her pleasant mood to evaporate, exposing the serpent beneath as she glared balefully towards the foreign man who dared resist her magnetism. Seeing a fight about to start Thomas Draehil quickly intervened before things could spiral out of control reminding them that they were allies. While they initially agreed with him the argument once again turned heated when Chusitsu accused Geoffrey of being attracted to Astarte. At this point General Han Lee Soto intervened unlike Thomas he demanded that they stop. Talon Deathreaver having had enough of hearing Geoffrey rant on about Astarte and her Furies reminded everyone that they were on a delicate timetable. Like Geoffrey he had also clashed swords with them in the past and knew their capabilities. However unlike Geoffrey Talon didn’t believe that they would prove sufficient to deter their plans. By this point Otono arrived being attracted by the commotion. Talon apologized to Otono for disturbing him, but he just smiled a radiant smile that even Taylor found difficult to resist, and with a benevolence that belied his purposeful intentions said that there was nothing to forgive. Chusitsu did not have to feign her interest as she regarded the handsome young man with a girlish mannerism that she would never have employed around Hanurabi. A jealous Hanurabi seeing this asked Otono what he was doing in his office with Jungo and Verner. Jungo just dismissed him telling Yagyu that as a soldier it was none of his business. Han apologized explaining that Hanurabi was just trying to impress Chusitsu. Bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. Verner assured Otono that everything was in place. Jungo reminded Otono about the issue with Nabiki. He informed Talon about an unbeliever that Jungo considered dangerous. Talon agreed and sent David lo to deal with her. There was more discussion besides this, and many flowery words exchanged as Otono restated the outline of their plan for the sake of the others. Upon finding out about David’s defeat needless to say General Han was shocked. As he tried to with the thought that his "undefeatable" protégé could fail to carry through with a simple mission, Razor informed everyone how. Otono was concerned that this meant that the prophesy of someone rising to oppose them was true. Chusitsu however wasn’t concerned as she didn’t see how that was possible for children to oppose them. but Yagyu quickly pointed out that that was the same thing she said when David was dispatched. Though it was more to just get a dig out of her. From there the group began arguing on what to do about the Tendo posse. Talon wanted to deal with them before they became a major problem. Which Verner and Jungo agreed with given that they were able to defeat David. However while Thomas agreed that they were dangerous didn’t how they could stop them. Otono agreed with Razor and had him find out the exact details of how David was defeated. Much to everyone’s surprised he assigned Yagyu the duty of eliminating them stating that since he used conventional weapons it would be less traceable back to them. Taylor naturally brought up Astarte asking what they were going to do about her and her Furies. Talon who also had experience with them assured him that steps were being taken. By this point Han finally came out of the daze that had fallen over him since the news of the failed mission and asked about David. He was horrified when Otono ordered that he be killed since he was captured. Before Razor was sent to deal with him Han asked if it was possible to bring him back alive. Razor’s reply was that every contingency will be explored and weighted for its merits, including that one. With that the handsome young leader of the Umakusa Suekazen turned and left their immediate presence, causing Chusitsu's eyes to follow him raptly while Yagyu fought to hide his own uneasiness, and Taylor once more waged an internal debate over what he was doing here allied to these people. Of them all only Razor seemed satisfied with the situation, and his smile hidden beneath his mask-like wrappings held a malevolent twist that would have shocked any true believer of the Christian faith. But then again, only a deluded fool looking into his eyes would believe that he was a Christian, including his nominal allies, among which only Yagyu could be immediately dismissed as so stupidly clueless, and Razor was keeping his eyes upon the cocky man, suspecting him of an ulterior agenda not in accordance with the protocols of their ultimate endeavor. Chusitsu watched Yagyu’s failed assassination attempted of Nabiki and subsequent defeat by her Lenore and Ranma. She only stepped out from the concealment of the shadows after they left to go rescue Kasumi. She opted not to kill him as she wanted to watch him squirm while explaining to Otono why they let him live. Chuisitsu was informing Otono about Yagyu’s failure when they caught Shiva-Ranma as he was investigating the building. Otono sensing great danger within him, he instantly blasted Ranma out the window, before sending a pair of his minions out to finish him off. Chuisitsu asked he wanted Yagyu taken care of, but Otono held off on it as he might still prove useful though he still had her observe him. Talon then informed him that the Tribulation would be completed by the anniversary of the Shimabara Rebellion. Chusitsu was interrupted from enjoying watching Yagyu recover from his humiliating defeat by someone breaking into the building. She was going to let the guard take care of it until they heard the sound grenades and missiles. Talon was dismayed upon sensing that it was Charon. While the sight of the hulking Ninja showing fear shocked the others, Chusitsu disgusted by their cowardice just left to deal with the intruder herself. She confronted Charon who did nothing but block her attacks no matter how strong she made them. It wasn’t until Yagyu, Zackary, and John showed up that he attacked, using the distraction of her telling them that she didn’t need their help to knock her out. Chuisitsu fanned herself to conceal her blush as Otono tended to her bruises as hoping that he would do more. After assuring him that she was fine he told her that Charon was being detained and security had been doubled. This caused her to remember how he balked when confronted by her causing her to wonder who he was. Otono misunderstanding the thrust of her question told her they were already working to determine that. This moved the conversation to their parents Chuisitsu wondered if she reminded Charon of her mother. Jugo always told Otono he resembled his ancestor Amakuzu Shiro. Since she never trusted Jungo she changed the subject. Otono was worried that there might be a traitor in the group and worried about another attack decided to take the initiative and sent assassins to the Tendo home. Personality Chusitsu Miyamoto is an entertainer, Choir vocalist, fan dancer and deadly specialist in the arts of assassination, on the surface a lovely, charismatic and quite charming figure who masked the heart of a sociopathic killer. Equipment Traditional Dance Fan: Chusitsu does battle with a traditional fan both offensively and defensively, although her fighting style and powers border more so on the upfront-attacks. With her fan, she is able to call down a variety of wind-related powers. Powers & Abilities Like her mother Kagura Chusitsu power to manipulate air/wind with a versatile format of attacking that suits both long and short distance fighting. However she is much stronger since she is a hybrid whose nature combines elements of the Eluini with those of a more conventional demonic and human nature. A trace of divine ancestry alloyed in with the essence of an elemental nature, combine to form a truly formidable and talented lady whose seeming bloom of youth is the result of a prolonged lifespan and an inherent ability to tap into the Manna flows of her environment regardless of access to potential wind sources. Category:Continuum-59343921